Doves Mean Peace
by NEMO444
Summary: Chapter 4 revised! This is a traditional HGDM with an unexpected twist. What will they do about fulfilling a previously hidden prophecy? What does the future hold for these two lovers? (R for some sexual situations and minor language) Please R&R!
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, names, or places in this story. The only thing that is mine are the characters that I made up, and the plot.  
  
DOVES MEAN PEACE  
  
Chapter 1: Preparations  
  
"Hermione!!!" Screamed Mrs. Granger at the top of her lungs, " If you don't wake up NOW you WILL be late!! It's going to take more time than usual because it is raining buckets outside."  
  
"Ok, I'm up now Mom, you can quit screaming, your going to loose your voice," said a very tired girl. Over the summer, Hermione had blossomed. She had changed a lot physically, but if you were to talk to her, she was exactly the same. Her hair was much straighter than before, with the help of a few straightening charms, but it still had a mind of it's own. Slowly, she got out of bed and got ready to start her seventh year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't wait to see her best friends Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. She hadn't seen them all summer long and was excited to hear their summer news. She had talked to them by owl post but it just wasn't the same. She never even had time to tell them that she was this year's head girl.  
  
Before leaving, she checked around her room to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.  
  
'Merlin, I almost forgot my wand. This year isn't starting out so well,' she mumbled to herself on the way out the door, forgetting her raincoat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a boy with blonde hair was just finishing packing his trunk when a soft and petite voice broke him out of his daydreams.  
  
"Draco! We haven't got all day, let's hurry up or you will miss the train!"  
  
Grumbling, Draco dashed down the two flights of stairs of his huge mansion with his trunk clunking behind him. He had also changed over the summer; he had become more muscular from training so much for quidditch. He felt more than ready to return and finally beat Potter at the game, and maybe even win the Quidditch cup.  
  
'Great, it's raining, the perfect atmosphere for beginning another year of school with the famous, stuck-up Potter, the Weasel, and know-it-all Granger. But, at least it's our last year and I am head boy this year. I will have some fun with this. Potter will loose so many house points he will just want to sit up in his dorm all day, sulking.'  
  
He met his two body guards, Crabe and Goyle, in his immense foyer and then they were on their way to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Once seated on the train with the compartment she usually sat in with her friends, Hermione double-checked she had all that she would need for the year, and settled down to wait for her friends.  
  
"Ah, Mudblood, I see you've decided to return this year, I would have thought that you would be in hiding by now, what with the Dark Lord still roaming about," came the all to familiar voice of a certain blonde haired Slytherin boy.  
  
With barely even a glance away from the window, Hermione retorted, "Ah, Malfoy I see you're still here, I would have thought that you would have fled the continent by now from embarrassment, what with your father in the Ministry's custody.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," came Harry's voice from behind Malfoy.  
  
"What do we have here? Oh yes, Scar-face and Weasel, my two favorite people!" turning to Hermione, he said " You're saved Granger, your two boyfriends have come to see you." And with that, Malfoy turned on his heel and left.  
  
"You know, we should have hexed him when we had the chance a long time ago," commented Ron.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts took much more time than usual because of the rain. Hermione, Harry and Ron talked the whole time catching up on their summers. Harry had spent much of the time at headquarters training with various instructors such as Remus Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, and even Snape, though that didn't last long. They had a small duel midway through one of their lessons. Needless to say, the lessons ceased. Ron had spent the summer with his twin brothers helping them in their joke shop. He mostly just stocked shelves and kept up the books. Hermione had spent the summer in Greece, having a relaxing summer visiting relatives and seeing the sites. They also talked about the Order and Harry's last encounter with Voldermort at the Department of Mystery. Harry promised to continue with the DA and to teach them the new things he learned this summer.  
  
Soon, Harry and Ron's conversation turned to quidditch, something Hermione could do without listening to, so she went to her thoughts. 'Boy, Malfoy sure has changed. He looks almost. good looking! Not that I could ever like him or anything, he is always making fun of me. But still.' She continued arguing with herself all of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy stalked back to his compartment after his 'encounter' with the trio. He sat down quietly and stared out the window for the rest of the time. Crabe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with sweets, and he had no interest in looking like a pig. 'Hermione sure looks different this year, not that I am complaining or anything, it's definitely an improvement. But I shouldn't be looking at her, she is muggle born after all, Mudblood, father would KILL me if he were to ever find out.' Just then, Pansy Parkinstan walked into his compartment looking awfully tempting even if she did have a pug nose. . He took her hand and led her to another, empty, compartment. They spent the rest of the trip together, alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction story so give me some credit! I will put up the next chapter soon but please be patient! The story will pick up and you will enjoy it, I promise! PLEASE read and review!! Tell me everything you think, I try to fix things that you think may need work!! Thanks! 


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books, the past events, or places. I do own the plot and characters that I made up.  
  
Chapter 2: Settling In  
  
As the train arrived in Hogsmeade, a familiar friendly, large, hairy face was there to greet all of the students. Hermione, Harry and Ron all said their hellos and promised to visit Hagrid the first chance they got. As usual, Hagrid took the first years across the lake to the castle by boat. The rest of the students took the carriages to the front door of the school. Professor McGonagall greeted all of the students with a tired looking smile and led them into the great hall. The ceiling reflected the weather outside, along with moods of most of the students, cold, and rainy and miserable.  
  
The hall itself almost looked tired. The teachers sure did, especially Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and an unfamiliar face, which Harry said was the new DADA teacher. Hermione figured it was from helping The Order and trying to unite everyone together, which was quite a job. She had heard from Harry that they were having some problems with the goblins and giants; though they thought they were making progress with the giants, finally. Snape looked especially weary. He didn't even scowl at Harry as he walked in, which was something to be noted. Dumbledore had certainly lost a part of his twinkle, and McGonagall looked 10 years older. The constant possible threat from Voldermort definitely showed on most of the staff.  
  
Hermione sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table along with Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, and Pavarti. Malfoy had ditched Pansy and sat in between Crabe and Goyle on the other side of the room, at the Slytherin table.  
  
The hall grew quite as the sorting hat started singing it's yearly song. This year it was again about unity, stressing the need for Gryffindors and Slytherins to become friends, or at least get along. As the hat finished it's song, Professor McGonagall started naming all of the new first years to be sorted. She called the first nervous looking first year to the front and placed the hat on her head. Four new first year students went to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each, three went to Slytherin, and five joined Gryffindor. Almost immediately, Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands, signaling silence.  
  
"Welcome students, new and old! There are only a few announcements to begin with this year. First, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden as usual. Also, Filch has added to the list of items not allowed on school grounds, which can be found on the bulletin boards in your common rooms. I would also like to introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Stratton. He is here from the States for this year only. I think you will find him to be quite interesting. The final announcement for today who the new head boy and girl will be for this year. We had an especially tough choice this year, but I think we made a good one. These two students have stood out to us since their first years here. They are: Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the two tables drowning out anything else Dumbledore had intended to say so he simply sat down. With a whoosh of his hands, the tables were covered in food of all kinds. The students ate their full, and drank heartedly. Slowly, one by one, they marched off to their common rooms to catch up with one another and to get a good night's sleep their first night back in the castle. Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione as they made their way to their common room, and she went to find out where her new room was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Glaring at each other evilly, Malfoy and Hermione were escorted to their new dorms by none other than the new Professor Stratton. On the way, Professor Stratton told them of their new responsibilities. They were to take turns monitoring the halls on Friday and Saturday nights, and plan the large parties and gatherings such as the Halloween party and the Yule Ball. Hermione got a good first impression of her new professor and believed he would prove to be a much better professor than all of the other ones she's had her last six years at Hogwarts, except for maybe Lupin.  
  
When they came to a portrait of a dove, Professor Stratton gave them the password as well as their badges and bid them good night. Hermione assumed the portrait of the dove, which symbolizes peace, was one of Dumbledore's subtle hints about 'uniting the houses'.  
  
"Now," said Professor Stratton, from halfway down the corridor," you two need to find a way to work out your differences. I've heard stories about your rivalries, and I've noticed the two of you glaring at each other the whole way here. I trust you will be able to get along, and that you will stay out of each other's dorms."  
  
Inside, they had a spacious common room with a Wizarding chess set, two inviting red and green leather chairs near the fireplace, and a bookshelf complete with books of the history of the founders and Hogwarts itself. There was also a staircase on the far end of the room with a door to the left for Malfoy, and one a little higher up for Hermione, a door to a covered balcony, and a bathroom in the back. Hermione's bedroom door was red and it had her name on it. Malfoy's was green and had his name on it. It reminded Hermione of Christmas with all of the red and green in the room.  
  
Hermione decided to check out the bathroom while Malfoy looked around the common room. The bathroom contained a very large bathtub with plenty of faucets and pumps for different soaps, scents and different kinds of bubbles along with a double sink. 'I cannot wait to try this out tonight. It's huge! And, it has all of my favorite scents in it, along with many choices of enchanted bubbles.'  
  
As Hermione opened the door to leave the bathroom, she came face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Careful Granger, don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours," said Malfoy sarcastically.  
  
"You know," replied Hermione, "if we are going to live here together all year long, you may want to drop the sarcastic attitude. It's not very gentlemen like."  
  
"Since when have I ever been a gentleman? Who ever is starting those rumors is just asking to be cursed."  
  
Hermione gave him a dirty look and pushed past him. She headed for the bookshelf to see if there was something here that wasn't at the library.  
  
"Hey, they have the second edition of Hogwarts: A History. I've been looking for this," said Hermione more to herself than anyone else. But, unfortunately, she was overheard by none other than Malfoy  
  
"You really are a little mudblood bookworm aren't you? Who would really want to read that book?" said Malfoy, who was standing incredibly close to her. She could feel his breath on her face. 'Wow, she looks so cute when she is embarrassed.' Thought Malfoy 'I almost feel bad for embarrassing her, but, hey, wait a minute, why should I be, she's just a little Mudblood!'  
  
Hermione, strangely comfortable with their closeness, just stood there, because for the first time she was at a loss for words. She didn't know whether to curse him for being such an arse, or to kiss him because he looked so cute when he tries to get under her skin. She decided to walk over and try out one of the comfortable looking chairs. She was startled when it started moving and let out a small yelp.  
  
"What? Never seen a chair before? These chairs move to fit your body's size and comfort level. I thought you knew everything!" 'I should not be thinking what I'm thinking, I should not be thinking what I'm thinking. I feel a strong urge to go over to her and kiss her, and I can't. That's crazy.'  
  
"No, actually," said Hermione, breaking Malfoy away from his thoughts, "I've never heard of these. I have more important, not to mention more interesting things to read than furniture catalogs."  
  
"Ouch, that one hurt," joked Malfoy. "Well, I'm going to go and take a bath. Please, don't interrupt me, as tempting as it may be for you to join me." With that he turned on his heel and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
For the second time today, Hermione was at a loss for words. 'I cannot believe he would even fathom the thought that I would WANT to come and see him in the bath!' Hermione sat there for quite sometime dwelling on that thought, continuing the argument with herself from earlier that day on the train. Eventually, she grew tired and retired to her bedroom where her trunk was waiting for her. She slipped into her brand new gold and red striped PJs and climbed into the silk sheets of her bed, where she fell into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- AN: Well, how do you like the second chapter? I'm pretty satisfied. Please review!! The more reviews the faster I will write. I read all of them and take your comments seriously, changing things when I think you have provided a good point. 


	3. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters from the books, past events, or places. I do however own the characters I make up, as well as the plot.  
  
Chapter 3: A Beginning  
  
"So, what do we have first Hermione?" asked a very sleepy looking Ron the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Uh, oh great, potions first," replied Hermione, looking at her schedule.  
  
"Are you kidding me? What a start to our last year! Probably even with the Slytherins. If I have to listen to Snape go on and on about how I shouldn't get so much 'special attention' so help me I will." Harry was cut off by Hermione reciting the rest of the day's schedule to him and Ron.  
  
"After potions we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Tomorrow we start off with DADA, and then to transfiguration. So at least tomorrow we can look forward to class with yet another new DADA teacher," dictated Hermione. "But I think Professor Stratton will be a good teacher."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everyone sit down and shut up," commanded the voice of Professor Snape, the potions master. "If I here anyone say anything, that's an automatic 20 points from their house and a weeks detention with Filch. Now, pass in your holiday homework."  
  
The class went like it usually does though Gryffindor lost fewer points then usual, much to Snape's dismay. Draco's thoughts were filled with Hermione. He couldn't get her face out of his head. It could be because she sat across from him, but he didn't think that was really why. Even when Snape asked him a question, he missed the answer because of his daydreams. 'She's beautiful. Of course, there are a lot of other beautiful girls here also. So why does she fill my thoughts?'  
  
Hermione was having problems concentrating. 'I must not have slept well last night' thought Hermione to herself. Throughout class, she kept glancing at Malfoy. 'What a prat, he's not even paying attention to the lesson. He thinks he can get away with anything, just because of his name.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Hermione's opinion, the day went by quickly. She had no homework to do so she decided to take a look at some of the head girl duties she had to do. The first was to get everything ready for Halloween. She still had time to work on that, since it wasn't for another month. She made a few lists of decorations they would need, along with what food should be served. After she finished, she spent some time reading Hogwarts: A History, the second edition. Malfoy sat at the desk on the other side of the room, trying to work on Charms homework however he could not concentrate. 'She looks absolutely beautiful just sitting there reading. She is totally unaware of her beauty, which is completely different from my choice of girls. Not to mention the fact that I could hold a decent conversation with her'. Malfoy cut himself off, 'What the bloody hell am I thinking? A mudblood be beautiful, and. smart?! It's unheard of in our household'.  
  
Without thinking, Malfoy got up and walked towards Hermione and sat himself down on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Still reading I see Granger, isn't there something better you could be doing?" said Malfoy.  
  
"You know, we are going to have to live with each other all year long, why don't we go on a first name basis? I will call you Draco, and you will call me Hermione, not Granger, or mudblood," replied Hermione.  
  
"Fine, Hermione, have it your way," said Draco without moving from the edge of the chair.  
  
Hermione was just about to comment on this, but as she looked up, Draco was overcome with a passion he had never felt for another girl, let alone a muggle-born. He kissed her fully and deeply, like he had never before. He was a bit surprised when she returned the kiss, just as hard, and just as passionately. He brushed her straight, untidy hair away from her beautiful, amber eyes, as she did the same to him. They stood up together, without breaking the kiss, and immediately wrapped their arms around one another. He was also surprised when she abruptly broke the kiss and darted to her room, leaving her book on the chair.  
  
A startled Draco thought 'Why did I do that!! I'm so stupid! I should not be feeling this for her. Where is Pansy when you need her! I need someone to take away these feelings, someone who father would approve of, and someone who will take away any good feeling I have'. With this thought he dashed out of the common room towards the Slytherin dungeons. But he did not succeed; even with Pansy, his thoughts remained with Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was laying spread out on her bed. She had never kissed anyone like that before, not even Viktor Krum. And worse yet, she had enjoyed it! 'Sure, Draco is good looking and all, but I could never love, or even like, someone with his background and family. He has made his allegiance to the Dark Lord well known'. As she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the dove on the painting, and the sorting hat's song drifted through her mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Draco returned that night, some time after curfew, he found the common room empty except for the book that Hermione was reading earlier that day still laying on the floor. This meant that she still hadn't left her room. All of the emotion and passion returned and hit Draco at full force. He decided it would be best to end the evening with a bath. He soon regretted this because he was now trapped with his thoughts. All that filled his mind was Hermione. On accident, he turned on the faucet with the scent of strawberries. 'Great, now I'm even going to smell like her. How can I not think about her when I smell like her?'  
  
This was probably the quickest bath he had ever taken. When he opened the door, Hermione was walking by. He smacked her in the face with the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione! I had no idea that you were standing there, otherwise I would have been more careful," said Draco.  
  
"Look, we need to talk," started Hermione. "I need to know if that kiss earlier meant anything to you, or if you were just taking what you could get."  
  
Draco looked a little startled by this sudden confrontation, but he replied, "Actually, I wasn't taking advantage. Let's go sit by the fireplace and talk."  
  
So the two walked over to the fire and sat down. Hermione was still in her stripped gold and red silk pajamas, and Draco sat in the other chair in his boxers, wet hair, and a towel around his neck.  
  
"I know this will sound a little strange coming from me, given my reputation and all," started Draco, "but I really like you. I've never felt like this about any other girl before."  
  
Hermione sat there thinking for a little while thinking, which made Draco quite nervous. He had just told her how much he liked her, and she had to sit here and think about it.  
  
"Look, if you don't feel the same way," said and uncertain Draco as he stood up, "then."  
  
But he was never able to finish that sentence because at that moment, Hermione stood up and kissed him long and hard. She did feel the same way; she just didn't know how to put it into words, so she figured this would get her point across. But suddenly, she pulled her lips away from his. Just her lips though, not her body.  
  
"Did you know you smelled like strawberries?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Uh, ya, I had a little problem with the pumps," replied Draco going a little pink.  
  
Hermione kissed him again before going up to bed. She had left Draco downstairs, still processing this new information. He felt like he was on top on the world. 'She could have had Potter or Weasel, and she chose me.' Draco fell asleep in the chair with thoughts much like these.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
AN: Well, how do you like this chapter? I'm trying to move things along a little quicker so things will pick up in the next chapter. Please review!! I work hard on these chapters and I would love it if you would review them to tell me what you think. CUNSTRUCTIVE criticism is very helpful. Thanks! 


	4. Surprises and Revelations

Disclaimer: The main characters from the JKR's books are not mine. Neither are the past events, or places. I do however own the new characters, and the plot in this story.  
  
Chapter 4: Surprises and Revelations  
  
As Draco sat up in his oversized bed, he immediately looked out the window. All he could see was the rain. The rain seemed to block his view of everything. 'Great more rain. First, I feel like crap, and now this rain. A wonderful start to my day.' Draco hurried to get dressed, and headed downstairs to the great hall for breakfast. He noticed Hermione's door still closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to more rain. She had not slept well that night. All she could think about was Draco. 'I've despised him for five years, and then last night, all at once, he's there, kissing me, and me returning the kiss. What am I doing? This is not like me. It must be being cooped up inside all day long. I'll have to see if Harry and Ron want to go visit Hagrid today'. She ate breakfast quickly and quietly and then the trio headed to DADA together.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning class!" said Professor Stratton in his American accent, "I am your DADA teacher for this year. I am here as a favor for Dumbledore. This year will be working on many types of curses that will be useful in duels, as well as counter curses for them. I know that all of you can handle it because you all past your NEWTS to get to this level. Today we will start out with some review incantations, but as the term progresses, we will learn many, many more. You will be required to practice these on your own because there will be so many. We will not have time in class to practice all of these until you can get them perfect. I will have a study group that meets after classes on Tuesday and Thursdays."  
  
The rest of the class time was spent reviewing past curses, and catching up the professor on what curses and counter curses they had learned. Professor Stratton was very impressed with the knowledge that the class had. The class was of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and most of them were in the DA. Little did the professor know that all of the knowledge was from Harry and the DA.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs went by slowly. Professor McGonagall had them practicing an new spell already. They were trying to turn quills into sticks. This was a rather boring lesson because no one saw the need to turn a quill into a stick. Even Hermione lost interest. Her thoughts were filled with Draco. She did have some feelings for him, that's for sure. But she decided that pursuing them was a bad idea. Not only would this hurt her two best friends, but her also. Draco was known for taking what he could get, and then leaving girls behind. Neville, who needed help because he had turned his quill into a grasshopper, interrupted her thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's with you today Mione?" asked a concerned Ron. "You just seem so, preoccupied."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were climbing the steps of the castle after a visit with Hagrid. They left him just before he was about to offer them some of his cooking creations. They hurried inside because it was raining even harder, and it was growing dark.  
  
"What? Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all. Just tired I guess. Didn't sleep well last night," replied Hermione, a little distracted.  
  
"Your story isn't very convincing. We know there is something going on, but we won't push it. If you feel like talking, just come to us," said Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After classes, Draco had spent the better part of the evening, alone in the common room, sitting in front of the fire. He had finished his homework, and was now bored out of his mind. His thoughts quickly turned to Hermione. 'What was I thinking? Kissing her! Father would have my head if he were here. Well, I'm just going to have to go back to treating her like the mudblood she is then'.  
  
The dove painting opened, and a soaking wet Hermione walked in suddenly interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Hello Draco," said Hermione.  
  
Draco was about to insult her, but she just kept walking straight up to the bathroom, without even turning her head.  
  
'Hey now, I was supposed to be the one to be cold to her. No one is cold to a Malfoy and gets away with it. Damn little mudblood.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
After a little while, Hermione came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her red and gold stripped pj's, and had dry, frizzy hair, probably from a drying charm. She grabbed her book bag off of the desk chair in her bedroom, and went to the common room to do her homework near the fire. Draco was still sitting in front of the fireplace, engrossed in the dancing flames. He didn't even realize she was there until he turned to leave.  
  
"What are you doing here, Granger?" asked Draco in the meanest voice he could muster, looking at the beautiful Hermione.  
  
"Doing homework, or perhaps you forgot, I live here too, and besides, I thought we were going to be civil to one another," said Hermione, without taking her eyes away from the book. "Look, about last night," started Hermione, "I know you didn't mean for that kiss to happen, and I KNOW I didn't mean for it to happen, so let's just forget it. Please?"  
  
At this remark, Draco had the strangest look on his face. No one had ever told him they were uninterested before, and no one had EVER told him that HE shouldn't be interested in someone before. Draco's face held emotions of relief and surprise, but most of all, hurt.  
  
"Of course Hermione," replied Draco, still bewildered as he headed to use the bathroom.  
  
Hermione sat in her chair, with about the same look on her face. She knew that them being together would be wrong, and she also knew that it couldn't work, and she also knew his reputation. But still, she had some hope that he wouldn't care about what other people think, that he would like her anyway. 'Guess I was wrong'.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After trying to fall asleep for two hours, Draco finally gave up and went downstairs to read. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Hermione still doing homework.  
  
"That McGonagall, she sure gives a load of homework," said Draco  
  
Hermione almost fell out of her chair, for she wasn't expecting him to be awake.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk".  
  
"Fine. About what?" said Hermione, kind of reserved.  
  
"Well, first of all, while I was in the shower, I did some thinking. I wanted to tell you that I don't care about what my father, or other people think. I do like you."  
  
Again, Hermione almost fell out of her chair, but this time from surprise. Never in her wildest dreams did she honestly think that Draco Malfoy would sit here, in front of her and tell her how much he liked her, especially after telling him, not one hour ago, that she wasn't interested, which of course was a total lie.  
  
"Well, don't you have anything to say?" asked Draco, going pink in the face again.  
  
"Um, actually, I also have some feelings for you too," said Hermione, surprised at her own words.  
  
Hermione stood up, wrapped her arms around a very startled Malfoy, and kissed him long and hard. They stood there for quite some time, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up to sunlight streaming in from her window feeling totally at peace with the world. The sun was a nice change from the miserable rain they had been having. She was up early so she decided to go down to the common room to sit in her chair and just relax. As she started to descend down the stairs, another door opened revealing Draco's face. He smiled an unsure smile at her, as if he thought their kiss last night was a dream. Hermione on the other hand smiled broadly at him and kissed him. His small, unsure smile quickly turned into a boyish grin reaching from ear to ear as the kiss ended.  
  
He followed Hermione into their common room, hoping she wouldn't leave him hanging with just one short, passion filled kiss. He was hungry for more.  
  
"We need to talk," started Hermione. She noticed his grin drop very quickly. "About last night."  
  
"Why? Why can't we just kiss some more?" Draco grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and kissed her again. She stood there, returning the kiss for quite some time, but finally broke it.  
  
"As I was saying," she continued, as if nothing happened, "What are we going to do now? Harry and Ron will hate me if they find out how I feel about you, and Harry has enough stress to deal with." Hermione paced the room thinking for a solution.  
  
"Why don't we keep us a secret for a little while? We can tell them one the time is right," suggested Draco.  
  
"Yes, I suppose, I just hate keeping such huge secret from them. And, it's not like I'm embarrassed by you, it's just that I'm afraid about how they will react," replied Hermione, a little uncertain.  
  
"It won't be for long, I promise," said Draco, comfortingly.  
  
Since today was Saturday, they spent the whole day together talking about everything. From current events, to classes, to teachers, to friends, and back again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Harry the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"You missed all of the meals yesturday! Was that prat Malfoy giving you a hard time again?" asked Ron, going red, "Just say the word, and I will curse him into next year."  
  
"Actually, me and Draco were talking. Turns out we both like to read similar books and he lent me some of his. He really isn't as bad as we all thought he was you know. He's very smart, and good looking and."  
  
"What are you saying???" said Ron practically screaming, "Do you.like him?"  
  
"No, no, of coarse not," said Hermione as her voice trailed off.  
  
As Hermione was walking back to the common room after breakfast, a classroom door opened, and a familiar arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the empty room. She was startled and gave a small yelp. She had forgotten her surprise however, when that someone started kissing her. She immediately relaxed and gave back everything she had. She let out a small moan as the kiss deepened. Her and Draco stood there for what seemed like eternity just holding each other and kissing.  
  
When he finally let go of her, she was flushed, and her heart was beating so hard and loud she was sure he could hear it. However, when she was able to concentrate, she saw that his face reflected the same emotions she felt. She smiled and pulled away from him.  
  
"Honestly Draco, if we spend so much time together, people are going to start talking, thinking there is something going on here."  
  
"Let them talk. I don't care. I've grown used to it. And besides, there is something going on here," replied Draco with a devilish smile.  
  
"True," replied Hermione simply, as she fell back into his arms to kiss him some more.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco was somewhat relieved Hermione had gone to the library. He had not had any time to think about what he was doing. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. He would never forget the look on Hermione's face when he pulled her into that empty classroom today. At first she was startled, and even a bit angry at being interrupted, but as he started kissing her, he could feel her relax and give him all she had. It was an amazing feeling that he could do that to someone, and they could do that to him.  
  
He soon grew bored, and decided to work on some of his homework, but soon fell asleep ton his green chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Hermione went to the library with Harry and Ron. They had decided to look up some more spells that they thought they would be able to teach the DA when it started back up again next month. After spending a good two hours in the library, Hermione decided it was time to return to her common room to do some homework. She bid her two best friends good night and made her way to the dove portrait where she said the password and entered.  
  
When she came in, the first thing she looked for was Draco. She found him asleep on the chair with his DADA homework spread across his lap. She removed the books and covered him with a blanket that was left for them. He stirred only a little. He seemed to be in a very deep sleep. She left him alone and went to take a bath.  
  
As she left the bathroom after her bath, smelling like pineapple, he was still sleeping in the same place. She went over to him, scooted him over a little, and cuddled next to him. She moved his hand around her and matched the bends and curves of his body with hers. She felt safer than she ever had before in her life. 'I love him' was the last thought to go through her mind before she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I have rewritten the whole beginning of this chapter. Some people said that they thought things were moving a little to quickly, and I guess they were right. But I figure, how believable can you make this relationship? There will be another update on Sunday night. I will be going back to school then so updates won't be as frequent. Probably once a week or something. We'll see. Again, thanks to everyone who reviews. These reviews help me to guide the story, and fix some weak points. Please review! I love having your help. Please let me know how you like the new, revised chapter! 


	5. Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in JKR's books, or the places, or past events. I only own the plot, and new characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Shooting Stars  
  
The next few weeks flew by quickly. Hermione and Draco still kept their relationship a secret. They had been sneaking in and out of classrooms, and monitoring the halls together. Hermione felt like she had known Draco her whole life. She felt even closer to him than to Harry and Ron. On this particular Friday evening, they were again monitoring the halls together. They saw no one. Dumbledore had made an announcement for all students to go to their common rooms and stay there, two hours earlier than usual. Hermione and Draco were still to monitor the corridors, though there were no professors, at all, not even Filch. This was extremely unusual because they usually came across at least one Professor. They assumed the professors were have a meeting of some sort. The corridors were eerily deserted.  
  
"I wonder where every one is," said Hermione, thinking aloud, "We usually see at least Filch."  
  
"Well, since there is no one around, why don't we take advantage of it?" said Malfoy with a wickedly charming smile.  
  
They spent the next 20 minutes or so making out in an empty classroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days Hermione and Draco spent planning the Halloween feast, as it was at the end of the week. They had everything planned to a T, the music was set, the decorations chosen, and the food menu was given to the elves. Everything was going to be perfect.  
  
The whole school was excited about the feast. This was to be the first year the feast would also be a dance. Although, it wasn't the kind you had to find a date for, and wear your best robes for or anything, that was saved for the Yule Ball in December. All anyone could talk about was how spectacular it was going to be. There was an unusual feeling about the school. Everyone was excited, but sensed something coming.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
On the day of the feast, both Hermione and Draco were aloud to miss afternoon classes, much to Hermione's dismay. They worked on the decorations, and making last minute changes to the music and menu. The tables were cleared, and smaller ones were place randomly around the room, leaving the center open for dancing. They were each able to seat six, and there was one set for two in front for the head boy and girl. Each was set with tall candles, and a bowl of candies in the center. Most students spent the time after classes in their rooms getting ready.  
  
Draco was ready to leave to go downstairs a little earlier than Hermione, so he sat in the common room looking at a small black jewelry box. 'I can't wait to give this necklace to her later. She will love it. It will be the perfect ending to a perfect Halloween feast.' The necklace was a gold chain with a golden, dangling, diamond heart. He had bought this for her because tonight he was going to tell her that he loved her. He had known for quite some time now, but he wanted to tell her in a special way, not just randomly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was up in her room making last minute changes to her hair and robe. She had bought a new robe for tonight on their last trip to Hogsmeade. Though this wasn't as formal of a party as the Yule Ball, she still wanted to look her best. She had a good feeling about tonight, though she wasn't sure why. She felt like something big was going to happen. Very good, but very big. It made her a little nervous, and she suddenly wondered if maybe she should have taken divitation after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco stood outside the doors of the great hall. Everyone was inside ready to begin the feast. As Dumbledore called their names, they walked in together, greeting the cheers and applause with smiles. As they sat down, Dumbledore called them all to attention, much as how he did on the first day of school. As they quieted down, he made a few minor announcements:  
  
"Happy Halloween everyone! I would like to start off by thanking Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy for organizing this wonderful celebration for us tonight. Second, I'd like to remind you that your curfew has been extended, but there will still be consequences if you violate these curfews. So, without further ado, let's eat!" With these words, the elves came out of doors on each side of the hall carrying food of all kinds.  
  
Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. The hall was full of excited chatter. Everyone seemed to have the feeling that Hermione had had earlier, and still had. The feeling of something good, and big is going to happen, tonight. But, most people just assumed it was the atmosphere. The hall was covered in streamers of orange and black. The ceiling showed a cloudless night with a full moon, and hundreds of stars of all shapes and brightnesses. There were enchanted carved pumpkins and candles hovering just above the dance floor, giving it a romantic, yet relaxed feeling. The only thing that looked out of place were the teachers. They all had a nervous look about them. It was easy to tell that they all had the same feeling, though it had a different effect on them. Alas, no one paid any attention to them. They were all engrossed in their conversations, and as the music began playing, they found partners, and danced the first song, which happened to be a slow one.  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance, closely, to the music. They were so involved in their dance that they did not even notice the rest of the hall staring at them. Mostly surprised looks, though some were smirking, and others, such as Harry, Ron and Pansy, looked so angry they could kill someone. Still others, namely the teachers, looked just plain scared.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
As the feast ended, Hermione and Draco were allowed to return to their common room at the same time as everyone else. The elves would clean up for them.  
  
"I'd say that that was a complete and total success," commented Hermione as they approached the dove painting. For some reason, the painting had a strange effect on her. She felt oddly calm just looking at it, and felt peaceful when she touched it. It was as if some weird magic had overcome her, and she had trouble letting go of it, and breaking her gaze away.  
  
"I know what will make it even better," said Draco, with a broad grin plastered across his face.  
  
As they stepped into the common room, Hermione quickly forgot the strange feeling she had just felt, and allowed Draco to lead her to the chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
He reached in between the cushions of his chair and pulled out a small black jewelry box tied with a crimson ribbon and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermione, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Open it and see," replied Draco  
  
As she opened it, a smile spread across her face.  
  
"It's beautiful!!" screeched Hermione as she threw her arms around him and kissed him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Wait, I want to tell you something," said Draco, as he reluctantly pulled away from her. "Hermione, I love you. I've felt like this for some time now, but I didn't want to just throw it out there. I wanted this to be a moment you would never forget."  
  
"Oh Draco Malfoy, I love you too!" said Hermione, again throwing her arms around him, and kissing him harder, and more passionately than ever before. She felt happier than ever before.  
  
They kissed for some time just lying there, before the fireplace.  
  
"Draco, can we go and finish this in your room?" said Hermione, excited, yet a bit surprised at her own words.  
  
"Wait, do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Draco, just as excited, yet also surprised at her words.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione simply.  
  
Draco picked her up and carried her into his bed. He set her down on the bed and conjured a fire in the fireplace for some atmosphere, as well as some candles that were held suspended in mid air. He then opened the great big window. There was still a full moon outside and the stars seemed to be dancing even brighter in the sky.  
  
As he returned to the bed, Hermione looked up at him with her huge, beautiful amber eyes. Draco reached down to push her straight hair away from her eyes. Her eyes were so captivating. He felt he could stare into them forever.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Draco, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," was Hermione's reply, which Draco was more than pleased to hear.  
  
As Draco gently tilted Hermione on her back, she began to kiss him. Softly at first, but that soon turned to hard, passion-filled kisses. He slowly unbuttoned her robe, and spread it apart, revealing her undergarments. She rolled him over so that she was on top and did the same to him, leaving him in his boxers, which she quickly pulled off. Draco rolled her back over onto her back. She helped him to unhook her bra, exposing both of her breasts. He took time kissing and nibbling on each. He then moved down her stomach, kissing and licking every inch of it. She moaned softly beneath him.  
  
Hermione rubbed her hands up and down his chest, feeling every individual muscle. She then moved her hands to his hair, ruffling it up, and moving down his back. She then moved them back down his stomach, down to his manhood. She stroked it and heard him moan, and felt it grow harder.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
As they laid in Draco's bed together, comfortably snuggled together, they witnessed the most peculiar and spectacular phenomenon. The whole sky appeared to be covered with falling stars. Neither had ever seen anything like it. The moon was full and bright, though the stars seemed to cover it a bit.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Hermione.  
  
"Now this is a perfect end to a perfect night," said Draco as he kissed her on the head.  
  
They fell asleep nestled together under the covers in Draco's bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well, end of chapter five. I hoped you enjoyed it. I have no experience writing an intimate scene, so I decided to leave it to your imagination. Ya ya, I know, this chapter seems to be useless and choppy, but I promise, IT'S IMPORTANT!!!! So don't give up hope yet. Please review!!! 


	6. New Inductions and Strange Stars

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, own none of the characters in this story except for Professor Stratton. I also own the plot.  
  
Chapter 6: New Inductions and Strange Stars  
  
Since it was Saturday, Hermione and Draco laid in bed all day. It was magnificent outside. The sun was out, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Not until around one o'clock did they decide to show their faces in the great hall. As they walked into the great hall, hand in hand, many whispers and pointed fingers were aimed toward them. Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and headed to the Gryffindor table, while he to the Slytherin table. Hermione had barely sat down when harsh-toned remarks came at her from both Ron and Harry.  
  
"We saw the way you to were dancing together 'Mione, we're not that stupid, we know something is going on between you and Malfoy," said Harry in the softest voice he could muster, which wasn't really all that soft at all.  
  
Most of the hall had quieted down, hoping to hear some of the fragments of the conversation. Harry stood up, grabbing Hermione's elbow, and all but dragged her out of the hall.  
  
"Now, what is the meaning of this?" replied Hermione, almost matching Harry's harsh tone.  
  
"I just said, there is something going on between you and Malfoy. We could see it last night at the ball. You two were out on that dance floor, staring not at each other, but as if you were staring INTO each other. You know how Malfoy is 'Mione, he's not good news. You should stay away from him," replied Harry. Each time he said Malfoy, he spat it out like something foul had entered his mouth.  
  
"Me and Draco are together," said Hermione simply, "Now can I please return to the Hall, I haven't had any breakfast, and I'm starving."  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Ron and Harry simultaneously.  
  
"I said, can I please return to the hall, I'm starving," replied Hermione growing very impatient.  
  
"No, before that, you can't really mean that! That is ridiculous! We all have despised him for the past six years, and now all of a sudden, you two are.together? That is not possible, we know you 'Mione. What's really going on?" said Ron, growing rather red in the face.  
  
"I told you, we're together. Look, he's changed," said Hermione, stamping her foot on the ground, "he's not the same git he used to be. Probably from the lack of influence from his father. And, I don't really know how to explain what I feel for him," continued Hermione, growing calmer as she thought about him, "You're right, it doesn't make any sense, and three years ago I would have called you mental for even suggesting such a thing. But, it's happening, and I love him," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, if you feel that strongly about him, I don't know how long it will take us to accept it, but we will deal with it. And we know that we cannot change your mind, we've learned that long ago. But, we will keep an eye out for you just in case," said Harry, much more calmly than he felt.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate this," replied Hermione, looking much relieved.  
  
The three friends spent the rest of the day talking about their classes, and preparing for the upcoming DA meeting. This meeting was especially important, because they were taking in new members. They were hoping to take in more members from other houses. Dumbledore said that the war was probably going to be going on for some time, and told Harry to especially work on getting Slytherin students to join. Harry was nowhere near thrilled by this news, but he said he would, and had already invited three new Slytherin students to join.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening back in the common room, Hermione and Draco could be found talking in front of the fire.  
  
"Can I ask you to do a favor for me?" asked Hermione tentatively.  
  
"Sure, I'd do almost anything you asked me to," said Draco comfortingly.  
  
As Hermione sat up, she continued, "Anyway, Harry started this.club two years ago called Dumbledore's Army. It's basically just an extra DADA class, taught by Harry," Hermione stopped to study Draco's face, but it held nothing of what he was thinking so she continued. "And Dumbledore told him to try and get more Slytherin students to join, and I was wondering, well, would you come with me, at least to one meeting? Please? If you just show up once, I think that it will motivate other students to join also.  
  
"You want me to what? To join Potter's little 'club'? Have you gone mental?" said Draco standing up rather quickly.  
  
He paced in front of the fire, in deep thought. He was obviously conflicted. 'If I go, I will be doing a HUGE favor for Hermione, but if I don't go, she will loose some respect towards me. But also, if I go, I'm supporting Potter, something I don't even want to think about. But, then again, I would be helping Hermione out.' He paced, arguing in his head back and forth. He had finally come to a conclusion.  
  
"Alright Hermione, I will come to one meeting. We'll see how it goes after that," replied Draco.  
  
"Oh Draco thank you so much, I owe you huge!"  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Draco, knocking him to the ground. She then kissed him. They lay there for quite some time kissing, cuddled in each other's arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Around midnight, Hermione woke up. They had slept there for over three hours. Her back was sore from the hard floor, and cold because the fire had died down. She looked at Draco, peacefully sleeping. She knew she had made the right choice about sleeping with him Halloween night. She had felt so safe with him. She trusted that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or anything she didn't want. The feeling of something big happening returned with full force.  
  
"Draco, wake up, it's after midnight, let's go up and sleep in your bed," said Hermione soothingly.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He had forgotten that they fell asleep after an exceptionally good snogging session. He smiled up at her and nodded his head. They headed up the staircase, hand in hand. They climbed into bed, and cuddled back together.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning was just as beautiful as the one before. Draco woke up first, but was careful not to wake up Hermione. He slid his arm out from underneath her head, quickly dressed, and snuck down to the great hall. As he entered the hall, all eyes were on him. Word had gotten around about the two of them being together. People stared and whispered as he filled a huge plate filled with everything he could find, as he didn't know what Hermione liked for breakfast. On his way back upstairs, he was stopped short by none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.  
  
"We need to talk," began Ron, already going red in the face.  
  
"What about Weasel? Upset that Hermione chose me and not you? You can't really blame her though can you?" said Draco.  
  
"Look, all we want to do is warn you. If you so much as bump into her and hurt her, you will have us to deal with," said Harry calmly.  
  
"Ohh, I'm scared now. But don't worry. I wouldn't hurt her," said Draco as he dodged passed them and up into his and Hermione's room with a full breakfast tray.  
  
When he arrived back in his room, he found Hermione still asleep where he had left her. He set the breakfast tray down, and went to the window to look outside. The sun was shinning bright, and it was unusually warm for the first day of November. As Hermione began to stir, he turned around just in time to see her eyes open.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, I thought that you were going to sleep the day away," said Draco.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Hermione sleepily, "Have classes started yet?"  
  
"No, actually today is Sunday, and if you'll turn around, I have brought you breakfast in bed."  
  
They shared their breakfast in silence. It wasn't an awkard silence, or one that seemed to never end, it was one that said they could eat their breakfast, and know what the other is thinking and feeling, without even asking them. It was a comfortable silence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The room is just down here Draco," said Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about? There is no room down here, and trust me, I know about all of them," said Draco.  
  
As they approached the room of requirement, the door appeared, meaning Harry and Ron must already be there. Hermione wanted to bring Draco early, so as not to cause a scene when they arrived together. As they entered, Harry and Ron turned around to greet Hermione, but when they saw Draco, both of their jaws dropped.  
  
"Bloody hell, what are you doing here Malfoy, no one invited you," stammered Ron.  
  
"Actually," said Draco sneering, "Hermione did."  
  
Ron's face went scarlet, and Harry pulled Hermione aside to talk to her, in private.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to start a riot! You KNOW people are going to be upset when they walk in and see HIM there!" said Harry, who's face was growing so red it might even rival Ron's color.  
  
"Harry, calm down. Dumbledore did say that we were supposed to start bringing in people from other houses didn't he? And, I do believe that he also said especially from Slytherin, am I right?" replied Hermione, not so calmly.  
  
"I suppose so, but still, you should have at least said something to us earlier so we could prepare."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. Now, can we get started, most everyone is here,"  
  
And so the meeting began. The DA had begun dueling. Everyone was lined up, and they were practicing disarming their opponents. Most of the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years had the charm down, so for the second half of the meeting, they spent the time helping the few first, second, and third years. Throughout the meeting, Draco got many different types of looks. Looks of disgust, fear, excitement, and perplexed. He enjoyed doing this to people, so he didn't mind it.  
  
The room was extra large on this night. The walls were all covered with a type of padding, just in case. The dueling pairs used the back of the room, and the front was filled with chairs, and a small platform, complete with a microphone.  
  
At the end of the meeting, they inducted the new members. Three new Slytherins, six Hufflepuffs, and five Ravenclaws, and ten Gryffindors joined; most of them were first through third years. When Draco's name was called, everyone stopped clapping to gawk at him. Each new member received the coin, and recited the vows.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that was a some what eventful evening," said Hermione tiredly, on the way to their common room, "but I think it went well. Better than I had expected anyway."  
  
"I know how we can make it even more eventful," said Draco with a devilish grin.  
  
Hermione returned the devilish grin as they walked faster to the portrait of the dove. As they came to the portrait, Hermione said the password, and Draco pushed it. When he touched it, he got a feeling of happiness he had never felt before. But, this quickly turned to fear. He did not know of what, but something inside told him it had to do with Hermione.  
  
"What is it Draco? What's wrong? Why have you stopped?"  
  
These feelings were very evident on Draco's face and Hermione was very worried. Touching a portrait that they have touched hundreds of times before should not have this effect on him. Draco brushed away those feelings and motioned for Hermione to go inside. He would think about this later.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
After the rest of the night's events, Hermione and Draco laid in Draco's bed, naked, on top of the blankets. It was a near clear night and the stars were shining very brightly, there were a few clouds however, obscuring the view of the moon.  
  
"Hermione," started Draco, looking curiously at her, "What's this?"  
  
Draco was referring to a star shaped birthmark on her hipbone.  
  
"I don't know, I've always had it I guess," replied Hermione  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"Ya, most people don't have birthmarks in the shape of a star."  
  
"Well, ya that, and, look."  
  
Hermione looked, and then looked again up at Draco, with a very surprised and bewildered look on her face. Draco had the exact same mark on his hipbone.  
  
"You're right, that is strange. Do you think it means anything?" asked Hermione, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," replied Draco.  
  
They soon fell quietly asleep. Neither of them would sleep soundly that night. Their dreams would be filled with horrible and peculiar things. Outside, clouds covered the sky. There was not a star to be seen, a huge change from what it was just a few hours ago.  
  
A/N- Well, what do you think? I'd say there's something very strange going on. I will update within a week's time, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. End

I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I have decided to end this story. But, not to worry, I am currently working on a rewrite of it. It will be much better written, with new twists and turns. I think I should have thought this story through better than I did. I think this story however has potential, so I have decided to redo it, making it better, longer, and more believable. I will post on this story when the other one is ready. The new story will have the same basic concept however. Please be patient, and thank you!  
  
Yours truly,  
NEMO444 


End file.
